


Close enough to the war

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Bromance, Gen, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за проблем на службе Майкрофт вынужден приставить к брату охрану</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close enough to the war

  
_Джон Уотсон и Джекил Бэйл дружили с тех пор, как были еще совсем маленькими, можно сказать, почти всю жизнь. И детство было у них вполне себе классическое, беззаботное, о каком вспоминают с доброй улыбкой: карапузами вместе строили шалаши и плоты, в начальных классах шкодили, лазая за яблоками в соседский сад, в средней школе мерились удалью и наперегонки летали на велосипедах с горки в овраг, в старшей - приглашали на свидания самых красивых девочек округи, хотя Джекил всегда был влюблен в Эби с соседней улицы.  
Было совсем неудивительно, когда вместе они записались на контрактную службу. “Но в горячую точку зачем?” недоумевали друзья и родственники. О причинах друг друга знали только сами друзья.  
Спустя 3 года обучения Джекил расстался с Эбигейл, той самой, которая с 5 класса была единственной во всем мире, а в университете вдруг стала чьей-то еще. В таком контексте окружающая действительность его совсем не устраивала, и он с головой уходил в свою любимую механику: днем в свободное от учебы время перебирал мотоциклы и автомобили за небольшую денежку, а по ночам разрабатывал экспериментальные образцы своих идей, на воплощение которых этой денежки было, мягко говоря, недостаточно.  
“Я чего-то хочу, Джон”, - говорил Джекил вечером за бутылочкой пива, когда физическая усталость стирала все социально-благопристойные маски, - “я знаю, что способен на большее. Я был бы так рад положить на это большее всю свою жизнь. Но где это? И самый главный вопрос - ЧТО это?”  
Джон понимающе молчал. Он потерял смысл происходящего где-то в середине обучения на медицинском: чрезмерная беспечность и странно расставленные приоритеты сверстников вызывали раздражение, семья в один беспрекрасный день сократилась до сестры, и вопрос “А дальше-то что?” будил его ночами, не давал сосредоточиться над лабораторными, вставал поперек горла на докладах. Опостылели стычки с Гарри, могилы родителей, Лондон, который он, несомненно, любил, но давно перестал понимать, - все, что раньше было свято, теперь хранилось глубоко под профессиональными знаниями и навыками. Но даже будущие пациенты со всеми их возможными жалобами уже сейчас казались до неприличия глупыми и тоже заранее входили в категорию раздражающих факторов.  
Из искренних надежд на эту реальность внутри осталось лишь желание быть частью правильных целей и еще, наверное, тоска по хорошей встряске, чтобы реанимировать дух и снова желать жить.  
Так друзья и записались добровольцами: из обыденности, где не нашли себе места, в мир, где их тоже явно никто не ждал.  
\- Странный мы выбрали способ избавления, - задумчиво обронил Джекил, когда они с Джоном и другими новобранцами грузились в самолет, переправляющий их в Афганистан.  
Уотсон только улыбнулся ему краем рта и ободряюще сжал плечо. Его ответа здесь не требовалось - они давно умели общаться друг с другом без слов._

***

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Джон снова оказался на берегах Туманного Альбиона. Капитан Уотсон уже имел за плечами несколько контрактных сроков, спасал жизни солдат и мирных жителей на передовой, получил из рук генерала Беннета Военный крест*, но после вручения ни разу не прикасался к футляру с ним.  
Лондон, как и следовало, не ждал своего военного сына и встретил его серым небом и порывистым ветром, но в воздухе так пьяняще пахло весной, мокрой землей и какими-то забытыми воспоминаниями, что Джон улыбался как мальчишка, не спеша направляясь к стоянке такси.  
Он не планировал задерживаться в Англии надолго - ровно на срок курса повышения квалификации по хирургии, плюс улаживание нескольких личных дел и, как только штаб укомплектует отряд новичков для переброски, он, как старший, будет сопровождать их, возвращаясь в для кого-то пугающую, но для него уже давно привычную обстановку военного времени.  
Вглядываясь в улицы и людей за окном кэба, Джон невольно сравнивал две противоположности, ставшие неотделимыми частями его довольно сумбурной жизни: холодный, строгий, чопорный Лондон, город его детства, с дождями-туманами и людьми, спешащими на работу или на встречу к друзьям, родным, любимым... и изменчивый непредсказуемый Афганистан, то душный до нехватки воздуха в легких, с его пыльными бурями и дефицитом пресной воды, то обжигающе холодный, когда ветра заталкивают выдохи обратно в горло, с людьми, которые по большей части спешат только по двум причинам - либо спасти жизнь, либо ее отнять. И если быть честным, та другая непредсказуемая жизнь была Джону ближе. Без лишних слов, часто без времени на раздумья, когда есть лишь несколько секунд, чтобы инстинкты сработали четко и вовремя, спасая собственную шкуру и желательно еще максимум возможных военно-гражданских вокруг. Уотсон не раз был ранен сам, вытаскивая из-под огня других солдат, не раз с автоматом и ножом защищал раненных товарищей, ожидая пока за ними прилетит вертушка с подмогой. _“Тяжело быть Богом и чертом”, - говорил Джекил другу. - “Отбирать жизни у одних, чтобы позволить жить другим. Спасать жизни людей, чтобы они дальше шли умирать.. ну и работенка у тебя, док”, - смеялся он._ “Ну и работенка у меня”, - грустно улыбался Джон своим воспоминаниям, неосознанно нащупывая сквозь форменную ткань двойной комплект жетонов на груди. С тех пор, как караван Бэйла был расстрелян по дороге на базу, прошло уже, страшно представить, 4 года. Уотсон со спасательным отрядом тогда почти успели: сделали невозможное и вытащили из адова пекла кучу народа, несмотря на численное превосходство противника и свое не самое удачное расположение на местности... но Джекил не дожил до госпиталя. Полученный после Военный крест Джон уже 4 года старательно обходил за милю.  
Из невеселых мыслей доктора выдернул телефонный звонок. Джон удивленно достал из кармана трубку, номер которой знал лишь узкий круг лиц. Но дело даже не в этом - Уотсон просто не сообщал никому о своем приезде. Он, вобщем, и видеть никого особо не хотел. Кроме сестры ведь теперь никого и не осталось.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Капитан Уотсон, сержант Оуэн из штаба, приветствую в Англии! - дружелюбно отрапортовала трубка. - Как долетели?  
\- Добрый день, сержант. Долетел хорошо, спасибо. Можете сразу переходить к делу.  
На другом конце провода смущенно кашлянули. Но ведь из штаба и правда никогда не звонили просто так.  
\- Ладно. Генерал Беннет хочет встретиться с вами в штабе сегодня в 5 после полудня.  
Джон задумчиво покусал губу.  
\- Я буду. Спасибо за звонок, сержант.  
\- Всего доброго.  
Уотсон откинулся на сидении и закрыл глаза. Из штаба никогда не звонили просто так.

***

Ранее утром, когда самолет с капитаном Уотсоном был еще только на пути в Лондон, в одном из кабинетов британского правительства за закрытыми дверьми состоялась встреча, не фигурирующая ни в одном из протоколов.  
\- Генерал, это слишком щепетильный вопрос, чтобы я мог довериться кому-либо кроме вас, - Майкрофт Холмс был сегодня в довольно скверном расположении. Этому способствовал предшествующий визит к его младшему брату Шерлоку, который, как обычно, вынул ему всю душу и тщательно на ней потоптался.

_\- Причем тут я, Майкрофт?! - рвал и метал младший Холмс, меряя широкими шагами комнату. - Меня не касаются твои закулисные интриги, прибереги их для кого-нибудь другого, кому они интересны. Мне нет.  
Майкрофт сидел, устало отпивая из чашки остывший чай, и терпеливо сносил все проклятия в свой адрес, потому что другого выхода у него сейчас не было. На часах было 6 утра, и Холмс-старший не спал уже 2ые сутки, работая в авральном режиме.  
\- Шерлок, тут дело не во мне... - попытался начать Майкрофт, но младший брат метнул на него яростный взгляд:  
\- А в ком, Майкрофт?! - почти прорычал он. - У ТЕБЯ в команде крот, у ТЕБЯ утечка информации, и ТЫ не можешь ничего сделать с тем, что тебе наступают на горло!  
Холмс-старший со стуком поставил чашку на столик и прикрыл глаза:  
\- Пожалуйста, заткнись и послушай меня наконец.  
Шерлок выругался сквозь зубы и упал на диван.  
\- Слушаю.  
Не открывая глаз, Майкрофт заговорил:  
\- Если тебе так претит вся эта ситуация, придется помочь мне как можно скорее ее ликвидировать. Но до того момента, как все уладиться, я просто обязан сделать все возможное, чтобы твоей безопасности ничего не угрожало. И так как ты отказываешься покидать страну, - в этом месте Шерлок выразительно фыркнул, - тебе придется принять мои условия. А мое условие - это твоя личная охрана.  
Младший Холмс взвился с дивана и с удвоенной энергией залетал по комнате. Минуты через две он резко остановился:  
\- А?..  
Майкрофт махнул рукой:  
\- С мамой договориться всяко легче, чем с тобой. Она уже отбыла.  
Шерлок кивнул, глядя в окно.  
\- Ты пойми, - продолжил Холмс-старший, открывая глаза, - если бы было достаточно прежних мер приглядывания за тобой, я бы не пришел с таким предложением.. просьбой.  
Младший озадаченно вгляделся в усталое лицо брата.  
\- Все так плохо? - скорее из вежливости спросил он, уже зная ответ.  
\- Кто бы это ни был, он с легкостью шагает по трупам моих агентов. Я жду от него всего, поэтому мы должны быть предельно осторожны.  
\- Дьявол... - Шерлок опустился в кресло напротив. - Только пожалуйста, давай вот без твоих МИ6 и прочих спец агентов...  
\- Уж точно без них, - перебил его Майкрофт. - Это должен быть абсолютно сторонний человек, с необходимой подготовкой, но далекий от политики и вообще... - он замолчал, видимо наткнувшись на интересную мысль.  
\- А мои дела? - хмуро поинтересовался Шерлок.  
Холмс-старший выразительно посмотрела на брата:  
\- Единственным твоим делом сейчас будет крот. Развлекайся._

Генерал Беннет был знаком с Майкрофтом еще со времен, когда тот занимал в британском правительстве гораздо более скромную должность. Это определенно было плюсом генералу, и Холмс-старший без лишних колебаний обратился к нему с конфиденциальной просьбой.  
\- Опираясь на все вышесказанное, мистер Холмс, я могу сделать вывод, что вам нужен человек не только с превосходной подготовкой, но и строгих моральных принципов, - заключил генерал, когда Майкрофт изложил ему суть, и Холмс был приятно удивлен тем, что Беннет без лишних подсказок прочитал между слов то, что он хотел ему донести. - Бывают же совпадения.. у меня есть хороший человек на примете. Сегодня, впервые за долгое время он возвращается в Лондон из Афганистана. Желаете встретиться лично?  
Майкрофт впервые за 2ое суток выдохнул с облегчением и улыбнулся:  
\- Пока мне будет достаточно его личного дела. Как только появится возможность, я обязательно встречусь с ним. А пока доверяю вам ввести его в курс дела и отправить по данному адресу для ознакомления... _со всеми сложностями его миссии..._ с дальнейшими деталями.  
Холмс поднялся и вежливо, но спешно откланялся.

\- Сержант, когда приземляется самолет с нашими ребятами?  
\- Через 2 часа 35 минут, генерал.  
\- Вызови мне капитана Уотсона на 5 часов.  
\- Так точно, генерал.

***

\- Мальчик мой! Хотя о чем я, ты давно уже взрослый.. бравый воин, достойный уважения и подражания, - генерал Беннет поднялся из-за стола, чтобы тепло поприветствовать вошедшего.  
\- Капитан Джон Уотсон по вашему приказанию прибыл, - отрапортовал Джон, светясь наперекор уставу широкой открытой улыбкой.  
\- Капитан... - с какой-то ностальгией повторил генерал. Казалось, перед его мысленным взором сейчас проносились картины его собственного капитанского прошлого, но он быстро опомнился и приглашающе указал Джону на кресло. - Чай, кофе?  
Джон мотнул головой:  
\- Дело, генерал Беннет.  
\- Хохо, ты как всегда идешь напролом, - генерал с удовольствием погладил усы и доверительно понизил голос, - мне всегда это в тебе нравилось. Но давай и правда к делу, капитан. Я знаю, что ты прилетел в Лондон на курсы по медицинскому делу и за новой порцией новичков, - Беннет помолчал, подбирая слова, - но у меня есть для тебя задание иного характера. Я знаю, что ты вопреки всему будешь возражать и рваться обратно на передовую. - Уотсон усмехнулся. - Но так сложилось, что иногда передовая не посреди средне-восточных пустынь под пулями талибов, а гораздо ближе, у тебя прямо под носом, в родном Лондоне.  
Джон внимательно слушал генерала, не понимая, к чему тот клонит, но когда тот закончил объяснять, смотрел на него вполне красноречиво.  
\- Это приказ, он не обсуждается, - властно, но без нажима подвел генерал итог.  
\- Генерал Беннет, почему я? - Джон уже знал, что ситуацию не изменить, но не мог не задать свой вопрос. - Я военврач, а не охранник. Я там спасаю десятки жизней каждый день, а тут вы поручаете мне одну.. - он не договорил, но вцелом мысль была ясна.  
Генерал задумчиво смотрел на Уотсона и заговорил не сразу. После доктор будет жалеть о своем глупом любопытстве, но это потом.  
\- Скажи мне, Джон, одна единственная жизнь Джекила стоила целой спасательной операции?  
Уотсон с трудом сглотнул, но взгляда не отвел:  
\- Да, - тихо ответил он.  
\- Видишь, иногда одна жизнь важнее всех остальных вместе взятых. Причины разные, но суть одна.  
\- Простите, генерал, - Джон только сейчас заметил, что сжимает подлокотники кресла до судороги в пальцах, а медальоны жгут грудь.  
Беннет протянул Уотсону картонный прямоуголничек с адресом и крепко пожал ему на прощание руку.  
\- Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы оправдать оказанное мне доверие, - голос подчиняется Джону с трудом.  
\- Знаю, мой мальчик. Другого я и не ожидал.

***

Прежде чем постучать в дверь на Бэйкер стрит, Джон внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам, оценивая местность. И в этот момент дверь распахнулась сама.  
\- День добрый, лейтенант, - поприветствовал Шерлок, без стеснения разглядывая своего гостя.  
\- Капитан, - спокойно поправил Джон. - Капитан Джон Уотсон по назначению прибыл.  
Хозяин дома молча кивнул, скорее своим мыслям, нежели в ответ и приглашающе посторонился.  
Когда они сели друг напротив друга в гостиной, Шерлок по-прежнему пристально рассматривал Джона, приложив руки к губам, и не проронил больше ни слова.  
\- Не желаете представиться? - обратился к нему Уотсон.  
\- Мое имя Шерлок Холмс.  
\- И? Могу я еще что-нибудь узнать о вас, мистер Холмс, или мне этого должно быть достаточно?  
\- Достаточно просто Шерлок, Джон, - вздохнул хозяин квартиры и вопросительно посмотрел на Уотсона, - что вы хотите знать обо мне, доктор?  
\- Хочу? - Джон удивленно приподнял брови, но уточнять по поводу обращения “доктор” не стал. - Ну если вы ставите вопрос таким образом, то я, пожалуй, хочу знать, зачем требуется мое присутствие и как долго?  
\- Это вопросы не обо мне, а о вас, - заметил Шерлок. - Что, Джон, так не терпится вернуться на передовую?  
\- Я обязан отвечать на это? - с псевдо спокойствием поинтересовался доктор.  
\- У вас в голове столько правильных вопросов, почему вы задаете самые неинтересные?  
\- Они к делу не относятся.  
\- Но вас это никогда не останавливало, - серые глаза хозяина квартиры хитро прищурились.  
\- С чего вы, черт возьми, это взяли? - Джон приложил максимум усилий, чтобы не не дать этому странному брюнету вывести его из себя, но получалось слабовато.  
Шерлок с удовольствием наблюдал за ним, словно за занятной зверюшкой:  
\- Мне нравится ваша выдержка, Джон, другой на вашем месте уже полез бы в драку, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Что, были прецеденты? - Уотсон внезапно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- И не раз, - еще ярче просиял Холмс. - У меня вообще антисоциальный характер, - продолжил он, - так люди говорят, но мне нет до этого ровно никакого дела. Просто, чтобы вы знали. Соседям нужно знать друг о друге все самое важное...  
\- Соседям? - изумленно переспросил доктор.  
\- О да! - подтвердил Шерлок и потер руки. - Это будет весьма занятно.

***

Спустя несколько дней Джон почти привык к своему новому штатскому жилью - ни тебе узких кроватей, ни подъема по сигналу и пока никаких опасностей, но непривычные ощущения не вызывали дискомфорта. Он все равно по привычке вставал рано утром, делал комплексную разминку, принимал контрастный душ, варил крепкий кофе и даже делился им с “соседом”. Последний, казалось, вообще не ложился спать, круглые сутки проводил за ноутбуком, напряженно перебирал разложенные вокруг бумаги, шевелил губами, что-то просчитывая или перечисляя. Пил, если на расстоянии вытянутой руки появлялась кружка, ел, если - тарелка. _“Может, ему подушку из комнаты принести?”_ \- размышлял доктор, наблюдая над газетой за погруженным в раздумья Шерлоком. Тот, каким-то непостижимым образом угадывая его мысли, бросал в ответ насмешливый взгляд и фыркал. Джон вообще не переставал удивляться его проницательности, но держал это при себе.  
Не без труда и не с первого раза доктору удалось выпытать у Шерлока еще несколько подробностей о его миссии. Но все равно этого было ничтожно мало для полного понимания ситуации. В основном Холмс отмахивался от него в духе “Не сейчас. Я думаю. Хочешь чем-нибудь заняться, сходи в магазин за продуктами”. Первый раз, когда Уотсон получил на заданный вопрос подобное предложение, он всерьез думал съездить бестактному соседу по ухмылке (ну и пусть он станет в его глазах скучно банальным), но когда представил себе, как выйдет на улицу и неспешно пройдется по обласканному солнцем райончику в поисках магазина, выберет что-нибудь особенное на ужин или, может быть, поболтает с милой продавщицей... что там про обиду, он и про Шерлока забыл в ту же минуту.  
\- Карточка и ключи на столе, - буркнул Холмс, когда Джон уже уходил.  
Доктор на секунду нахмурился, но молча вернулся, чтобы забрать и то, и другое.  
Сосед, не поднимая глаз от монитора, сделал неопределенный жест рукой:  
\- Скажи, Джон, а более неприметной одежды у тебя не осталось?  
Уотсон недоуменно опустил глаза на свою форменную рубашку с брюками и вполголоса выругался.  
\- И что теперь? - процедил он. - Накрылся магазин?  
Шерлок порывисто поднялся с дивана, скидывая скопившиеся листки на пол, и скрылся в своей комнате.  
\- Вот, - на пол перед Джоном опустилось несколько бумажных пакетов, тогда как сам Холмс как ни в чем ни бывало вернулся за компьютер.  
_Что это? Откуда? Зачем? Как ты узнал? Когда?.._  
\- Вчера, - прервал Шерлок поток хаотичных мыслей Джона, - и иди уже к своей продавщице! Ты меня отвлекаешь!  
В тот день Уотсон вернулся с прогулки улыбающийся, пахнущий солнцем и весеннем ветром, предвкушая задуманные на ужин яства и насвистывая гимн.  
\- Как одежда? - небрежно поинтересовался Шерлок, пока доктор разбирал на кухне покупки.  
\- Вос-хи-ти-тельно, - промурлыкал Джон своим мыслям.  
С дивана на него подозрительно покосились.

***

Все окончательно встало на свои места, лишь когда на третий день поздним вечером в гостиной на Бейкер стрит объявился незнакомый Джону, но судя по мине Шерлока прекрасной известный ему джентльмен в безупречном костюме.  
\- Майкрофт Холмс, - чинно поздоровался он, и доктор невольно окинул обоих Холмсов сравнивающим взглядом, на что Майкрофт вежливо улыбнулся, а Шерлок тут же закатил глаза:  
\- Зачем ты пришел? Мне кажется, я выполнил твое условие и покорно нахожусь под бдительной охраной этого мужественного лейтенанта...  
\- Капитана, - тихо, но твердо поправил Уотсон, и они с Шерлоком пересеклись раздраженными взглядами.  
\- Присаживайтесь, Джон, - кивнул старший Холмс и сам опустился в кресло напротив. - Мне показалось, Шерлок, что ты не потрудился донести до доблестного капитана всю важность возложенной на него миссии. Честно говоря, ты вообще не потрудился донести до него ничего внятного...  
\- О, для этого я ждал тебя, - съязвил младший Холмс. - Ты у нас самый главный по важным миссиям.  
\- Так ты позволишь? - после сегодняшнего разоблачения двух провокаций против него, Майкрофт был в отличном настроении и даже глазом не моргнул на едкие выпады брата.  
Шерлок демонстративно встал с дивана и, захватив ноутбук, бросил, удаляясь в свою комнату:  
\- Я это уже слышал, наслаждайся, Джон.  
По мере того, как Майкрофт в несколько витиеватой манере рассказывал доктору о своей должности ( _“А ведь это только верхушка айсберга”_ , тогда подумал Джон), о досадном недоразумении в виде исчезновения важный сведений, о неожиданной “противоестественной” смерти некоторых подчиненных Холмса-старшего, до доктора начало доходить, во что его втянули. _“Вот генерал, вот удружил!”_ , мрачно размышлял он.  
\- Мне кажется, вы рассказали мне слишком много. Больше, чем мне следовало бы знать по уставу, - Джон рассеянно взъерошил светлый ежик на голове.  
\- Но вы все равно не удовлетворились бы меньшими, - возразил Холмс.  
\- Вы тоже откуда-то знаете, о чем я думаю?  
Майкрофт понимающе улыбнулся и продолжил:  
\- Ладить с Шерлоком - великий труд. И я приятно удивлен тем, как вы держитесь. Буду очень признателен, если в ближайшее время вы будете продолжать в том же духе, приглядывая за тем, чтобы никто не покусился на безопасность моего брата, и не пытаясь придушить его самостоятельно.  
Джон усмехнулся, и Майкрофт поднялся, собираясь уходить.  
\- А мой курс по хирургии? - вдруг вспомнил Джон. Он, конечно, понимал, что по сравнению с полученным заданием, значение его повышения квалификации было смехотворным и незначительным. Но только не для него.  
\- Все материалы вам привезут на дом. Вам нельзя надолго покидать моего брата. Вам вообще не рекомендуется его покидать, пока этого требуют обстоятельства.  
Джон медленно кивнул:  
\- Я понял вас, мистер Холмс.  
\- Всего доброго, Джон, - попрощался Майкрофт, в его устах эта фраза несколько настораживала.

***

_\- Эта война притягивает и отталкивает одновременно, - сам с собой рассуждал Джекил, когда Джон вышел к нему из полевой операционной с руками по локоть в крови. У Уотсона не было сил их мыть, и он опустился на скамью рядом с другом, аккуратно устраивая руки на коленях ладонями вверх. - Ты тоже здесь чувствуешь себя частью огромного механизма? - Бэйл прикурил сигарету и приложил ее к губам доктора, тот молча затянулся, глядя перед собой. - И в то же время хотел бы никогда не быть к этому причастным? - затянулся сигаретой сам.  
\- Ты знаешь, мне сейчас крайне неудобно чувствовать, - тихо отзывается Джон. - Не хочется тратить силы впустую, - он сделал затяжку поднесенной сигаретой. - Но кажется, будто я давно пропитан этой войной насквозь. И она продолжает питать.. а я впитывать.  
\- А что потом? - Джекил задумчиво застыл, не донеся сигарету до губ.  
Джон откинул голову, щурясь на закатное солнце:  
\- На наш век войн хватит, друг, будь уверен._

Спокойный ход мыслей за чашкой утреннего кофе прервал появившийся на кухне Шерлок.  
\- Доброе утро, Джон.  
\- Доброе, - отозвался доктор, кивая на вторую порцию кофе на столе.  
Холмс ответил благодарным взглядом и с удовольствием отпил бодрости из кружки.  
\- Зачем ты поддаешься воспоминаниям, если они так тебя расстраивают? - спросил он как всегда без лишних предисловий.  
Доктор от неожиданности моргнул раз-другой-третий.. но ответил спокойно:  
\- Они не расстраивают меня, Шерлок, они связывают меня с окружающим миром. Какие бы ни были.  
Младший Холмс явно хотел спросить что-то еще, но на удивление сдержался. Джон воспользовался паузой, чтобы перевести тему:  
\- Так что у нас сегодня на повестке дня?  
\- Морг, - торжественно провозгласил Шерлок. - И отправляемся мы прямо сейчас, дело не терпит отлагательств.  
Не слишком удивленный доктор одним глотком допил свой кофе и поднялся, готовый идти туда, куда скажут.

Неожиданности начались, как только они вышли из кэба у Бартса.  
\- О, альма матер... - едва успел порадоваться Джон, как Холмс уже схватил его за руку и спешно потащил внутрь. - Шерлок, понятно, тебе не терпится приступить к проверке своих гениальных идей, но не настолько же.  
\- Скорее, Джон, у нас еще меньше времени, чем я предполагал. О, Молли, ты мне нужна! - не сбавляя скорости, он подхватил попавшуюся навстречу девушку под локоть и увлек следом.  
Они оказались в комнате, где переодевается медперсонал.  
\- Молли, халаты! - скомандовал детектив, скидывая пальто.  
Уотсон, следуя его примеру, сбросил куртку и одел извлеченную на свет спец одежду.  
\- А теперь, - Шерлок навис над девушкой и доктором, - вы не задаете никаких вопросов и подыгрываете мне, - и, едва дождавшись утвердительных кивков, вылетел в коридор.  
В дверях морга они столкнулись с санитарами с пустой каталкой.  
\- Вы за самоубийцей или сердечником? - равнодушно поинтересовался у них Шерлок, сверяясь с откуда-то появившейся в его руках папкой-планшетом.  
\- Да вообще-то за обоими, - после мимолетной заминки ответил один из санитаров.  
\- Ну и славненько, - Холмс тут же потерял к ним интерес и пропустил Молли вперед, махнув рукой что-то вроде “Вытаскивай”, Джону же достался короткий, но пристальный взгляд. Уотсон расценил его для себя, как предупреждение быть начеку, и проскользнул за девушкой, чтобы помочь.  
\- Откройте, чтобы я был уверен, что мы ничего не перепутали, - донесся до них из коридора голос Холмса, видимо, он решил пропустить вперед и санитаров тоже.  
Они быстро и без происшествий взглянули на тела, отдали одно из них санитарам отвозить в машину, а сами перекидывались ничего не значащими фразами. Но как только в коридоре стих звук каталки, Шерлок резко оживился:  
\- Молли, готовь бесхозный труп, Джон помоги поменять их местами.  
Когда санитары вернулись, троица на прежних местах обсуждала вчерашнее вечернее ток-шоу.  
\- Мы вам больше не нужны? - спросил Холмс, направляясь к выходу.  
Санитары что-то утвердительно промычали им в спину.  
Оказавшись снова в комнате для переодевания Шерлок быстро разоблачился и, бросив Джону через плечо “Я ловлю кэб на улице, давай быстрее”, скрылся. Уотсон пожал плечами на взгляд недоуменной Молли, скинул халат и поспешил за ним следом, одевая куртку на ходу.  
Такси тронулось, не успел доктор закрыть дверцу.  
\- Объяснишь? - спросил он у детектива, уткнувшегося в блэкбери.  
Тот ответил, не отвлекаясь от щелканья клавиш:  
\- Спец машина для перевозки трупов въезжала на территорию больницы, когда мы прибыли, но без опознавательных знаков гос служб, нетипично, я связался с Майкрофтом, он не давал команду изымать тела, пока я их не посмотрю. Значит следим, куда они направляются, - он закончил с телефоном и убрал его в карман. - Что скажешь по осмотру тел?  
\- Огнестрел из короткоствольного оружия, калибр 9 мм, следов борьбы нет, в волосах песок. И это не самоубийца.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него с какой-то нежностью:  
\- Недурно, доктор. Все верно, направление раневого канала для самоубийцы нехарактерное. А песок из портовых доков, хотя нашла этого скромного служащего дома в собственной постели жена, вернувшаяся от родственников. А второй?  
\- Едва заметный песок под ногтями, - фыркнул доктор, - но что стало причиной сердечного приступа могу сказать только после соответствующих анализов. Я все-таки доктор, а не ясновидящий.  
\- Поэтому мы и оставили его про запас, а вот реакция на подмену нам будет даже на руку. Как скучно и неизобретательно, - протянул Холмс, выглядывая в окошко. Портовые доки высились от них по правую руку, и нужный им фургончик въезжал как раз на территорию одно из них.  
\- Остановите за поворотом и ждите нашего возвращения, - попросил Шерлок и порывисто обернулся к Джону.  
\- Ты же не думаешь туда наведаться? - доктор не дал ему сказать. Ему не понравилось то, что он успел рассмотреть, пока ворота не закрылись.  
Холмс иронично задрал бровь.  
\- На территории охрана с собаками и, по всей видимости, с автоматами, - как маленькому ребенку объяснил Джон, но выражение Шерлока не изменилось, лишь азарта в глазах прибавилось. - Ты вообще должен дома сидеть, а я тебя защищать, - привел Уотсон основной аргумент.  
\- Если я буду сидеть дома, дело не сдвинется с мертвой точки, и тебе придется задержаться в Лондоне надолго, - Шерлок бодро и независимо выскочил из такси. Доктору пришлось подчиниться.  
После этого они карабкались на стену, ползли по крышам, Джон чуть не свалился в вентиляцию, Шерлок запутался в колючей проволоке.  
\- Ты со своими развевающимися полами пальто повторяешь известную ошибку супергероев в плащах**, - прошептал Уотсон, когда они расположились на краю вентиляционного окна и наблюдали за происходящим снизу.  
К фургончику приблизилась группа людей, кто-то занялся выгрузкой мешков с телами, кто-то увел псевдо-санитаров, двое о чем-то совещались.  
\- Супер-кого? - его напарник скривился, как от лимона, не отрывая глаз от объектов наблюдения. Возникло оживление, когда совещавшиеся подошли ближе и, видимо, обнаружили подмену.  
\- Неужели ты не читал комиксов? - хмыкнул доктор.  
Холмс фыркнул в ответ вполне красноречиво. Внизу слышались крики и топот ботинок.  
\- Ну это и не важно, суть в том, что герои в плащах часто попадают из-за них в разные переделки: зацепятся за что-то, либо их засосет куда-нибудь.. хорошо, если не насмерть. Так и ты со своим пальто - здорово рискуешь ради красивого жеста...  
\- Но ведь ради красоты не грех и рискнуть, - парировал Шерлок и резко пригнулся, прижав голову доктора к крыше.  
\- Вот теперь я грязный целиком, спасибо Шерлок, - тихо посетовал Уотсон.  
\- Джон, ты вроде бравый солдат, а ведешь себя, как маленький мальч.. - договорить ему не удалось, потому что на этот раз он был прижат к крыше лицом, пока Джон отстреливался от охранников, неожиданно повылезавших с дальнего торца склада.  
\- Бежим, - Уотсон уже тащил Шерлока за собой, отсекая выстрелами преследователей, объявившихся сбоку.  
Они неслись дорогой, которой пришли, поэтому довольно резво преодолели все препятствия, а вот их преследователи подотстали. _“Кажется, один все-таки свалился в вентиляцию”_ , - со злорадством отметил Джон и спрыгнул за периметр вместе с Шерлоком. Они с разбегу ввалились в ждавший их кэб, и он спешно тронулся с места. Водитель явно опасался скорее за свою жизнь, нежели спасал клиентов.  
\- Джон, преследуют, сделай что-нибудь, - бросил Холмс, утыкаясь в телефон. - На такси мы от них не оторвемся.  
Уотсон на секунду задумался и вылез в окошко. Спустя несколько выстрелов и пару пробитых колес два преследующих их джипа столкнулись, перегородив дорогу третьему.  
\- А теперь наконец-то в морг, - блаженно вздохнул Шерлок и откинулся, прикрывая глаза.  
Доктор убрал пистолет, но предпочел не следовать его примеру, а внимательно следить за дорогой и окрестностями.  
\- Кстати, в морге нас, наверно, ждут, - обронил Холмс как бы между прочим. Джон повел плечом, но ничего не ответил. - Я просто на всякий случай заранее предупредил.

В Бартсе их и правда поджидали: утренние псевдо-санитары с группой поддержки человек из 4 или 5, Уотсон не считал. Осмотреть тело им, естественно, не дали, практически сразу открыв пальбу.  
\- Делай, что хочешь, но забери у них Молли, - отрывисто скомандовал Шерлок, - я за реагентами и присоединюсь к вам, - стремительной перебежкой он скрылся в одном из коридоров.  
Доктор уже давно перестал удивляться происходящему и приступил к выполнению задания.  
Где-то минут через 40 славная троица вывалилась из клубов дыма с запасного выхода.  
\- Шерлок... черт.. бы тебя ни побрал... зачем.. ты это сделал? - хрипел Джон, так кашляя, будто собирался выплюнуть легкие.  
\- Мне же надо было задержать их чем-то и прикрыть наше отступление, - у детектива слезились глаза, и был подпален краешек шарфа.  
\- Теперь тебя точно перестанут пускать в Бартс, - подала голос Молли, усиленно обмахивающая покрасневшее лицо краем халата.  
Взмыленный Холмс попытался смерить ее надменным взглядом, но выглядело это так, что девушка с доктором тихо рассмеялись.  
\- Чего стоим? Вперед, а то еще чего-нибудь натворю, - огрызнулся Шерлок и пошел ловить такси, театрально взмахнув полама пальто.

\- Почему у меня такое чувство, что все усилия коту под хвост? В морге не успели, в доках напоролись на охрану, чуть не спалили пол больницы... - бормотал доктор тихо сам с собой, пока они втроем ехали на Бейкер стрит.  
\- Ничего не под хвост, - детектив вмешался в его рассуждения. - Мы только выглядим как безнадежно отставшие, что нам очень даже выгодно, - он приложил пальцы к губам, - а на самом деле очень даже близки к разгадке... Потом, все потом, - отмахнулся он от вопросительных взглядов его спутников.

Дома оказалось, что пока Джон с Шерлоком носились по докам, Молли по поручению детектива сделала все необходимые ему анализы по подмененному телу, и теперь у них на руках была полная информация по обоим убийствам. Именно убийствам, теперь в этом не было никаких сомнений.  
\- Я же говорил, Джон, все под контролем, - вещал Холмс из кухни, звеня пробирками с реагентами, в то время как доктор с Молли мирно беседовали за чашкой чая в гостиной. - И даже не думай ее провожать, - Шерлок внезапно возник в проеме двери, - я сообщил Майкрофту, он пришлет за Молли машину.  
Доктор закатил глаза, а девушка смущенно заулыбалась в чашку.  
Шерлок окинул их подозрительным взглядом и неохотно скрылся в кухне. Остаток вечер прошел без происшествий и получился вполне по-семейному уютным.

***

Следующим утром Джон вопреки всему проснулся раньше обычного. Наверно, еще не было и 6 часов, и он позволил себе небольшую роскошь задержаться в теплой постели, прокручивая в голове вчерашние события. Кажется, ночью сквозь сон он слышал звуки скрипки, хотя, вполне вероятно, это было лишь частью его сновидений. Сейчас же во всем доме стояла благодатная тишина.  
О, вчерашний день, с точки зрения доктора Уотсона был прекрасен! Волнующая смесь из адреналина с эйфорией, приправленная восхитительной игрой разума, и полная неопределенность следующего поворота событий... пожалуй, это приключение было интереснее его военных будней. Но что с того? Оно есть, пока есть, а когда закончится, все вернется на круги своя. _“И это вовсе не плохо”_ , сам себе говорил Джон. И он свято верил, что так и есть.  
А еще он верил в то, что за всем хорошим всегда следует довольно плохое. Дабы соблюсти равновесие. И сколько ни пытался избавиться от этого глупого суеверия, оно неизменно возвращалось в голову новыми подтверждениями. Не подвело оно и в этот раз - доктор, спустившийся вниз после утренней тренировки, не обнаружил Шерлока, привычно расположившимся на диване. Не было того ни в спальне, ни даже в ванной комнате. И, судя по тишине, теперь уже настораживающей, и отсутствию пальто в прихожей, младшего Холмса не было дома вовсе. Уотсон выругался и взлетел в свою комнату за телефоном, но гудки в трубке раз за разом оставались без ответа. Через полчаса Джон без лишних угрызений совести за ранний звонок набрал номер Майкрофта.  
\- Надеюсь, дело срочное, Джон, у меня много работы, - ответила трубка вежливо.  
\- Шерлока нет дома, его телефон не отвечает, - тоже не здороваясь отрапортовал доктор.  
В телефоне помолчали.  
\- Посмотрите внимательно вокруг, видите что-то подозрительное?  
Джон окинул взглядом привычный беспорядок.  
\- Вроде все на местах, как было вчера вечером, - ответил он, - может только скрипка на диване, вместо стола, и на полу обертки от пластырей.  
На другом конце провода старший Холмс вздохнул:  
\- Тогда поберегите нервы, доктор, брат пришел к какому-то выводу и отправился его проверять. Боюсь, если что-то взбредет ему в голову, его вряд ли что-то остановит. Но учитывая нашу ситуацию, я бы на вашем месте проверил тайник с оружием на предмет его наличия. Или отсутствия, - Уотсон от догадки пропустил вздох. - А теперь всего хорошего, сообщите мне, если случится что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
Со смешанным чувством недоумения и разочарования Уотсон отключился. Пистолета, как и предполагалось, на месте не оказалось. К горлу подкатило раздражение, больше напоминающее бешенство. _Из ряда вон выходящее! Шерлок сейчас один с табельным оружием Джона во что-то вляпывается! Что может быть еще более “из ряда вон”?!_  
Какое-то время Джон мерил шагами гостиную, потом неизвестно сколько сидел неподвижно в кресле, уставившись в одну точку. Когда в животе предательски заурчало, часы внезапно показали полдень, и доктор вспомнил, что так и не позавтракал. С тяжелым сердцем он отправился готовить себе еду.

***

Шерлок не появился ни после обеда, ни к ужину. Его телефон по-прежнему не отвечал на звонки и СМС, за что Уотсон был на него крайне зол. Вдвойне он был зол оттого, что младший Холмс заставлял его довольно ощутимо нервничать, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Последний раз он так дергался... Впрочем, вспоминать об этом не хотелось.  
Стрелки часов близились к полуночи, а настроение замерло на отметке в глубоком минусе, когда доктор вышел в круглосуточный супермаркет за молоком, чтобы хоть немного проветриться. На обратной дороге его внимание привлекла какая-то потасовка в дальнем углу парковки. Кажется, стайка радикально настроенной молодежи пинала бездомного. Уотсон без раздумий направился к ним, мысленно улыбаясь. _“Наверное, у меня давно не все дома”_ , пронеслась в голове шальная мысль и исчезла, оставляя вместо себя приятную пустоту. 

Джон вернулся домой через полчаса, слегка растрепанный, но с божественно полегчавшей головой. К черту йогу и психотерапевтов, когда так отпускает даже после короткой стычки с агрессором. Довольно равнодушно он отметил в прихожей пальто, сигнализирующее, что его блудный хозяин вернулся, и прямиком прошел в ванную обработать немногочисленные ссадины.  
Спустя минуту туда пришел обделенный приветствием Шерлок.  
\- О, очередной акт героизма? Что это было на этот раз? Защита обездоленных?  
Джон проигнорировал его вопрос, давно перестав удивляться, откуда он все знает. Желания спрашивать не было.  
\- Как твой день? Мой был очень насыщенным... - голос вместе с его обладателем проследовал за доктором на кухню. Уотсон вполуха слушал его, заваривая чай на двоих. Раздражение ни с того ни с сего вернулось, но уже не било по мозгам как днем, а тихо жужжало на подсознании эхом прежних эмоций.  
\- Ты вернул пистолет на место? - спросил Джон, не глядя на Холмса, когда тот на секунду прервался.  
Шерлок сбился с мысли, нахмурился и недовольно посмотрел на него. Но доктор не спешил отвечать на его взгляд, отвернувшись к окну и отпивая чай. _Ему сейчас вдруг резко захотелось обратно в душную пустыню, тащить на спине рюкзак со снаряжением, слышать за спиной перебрасывающихся фразами товарищей по группе, искать взглядом идущего впереди Джекила, чувствовать под рукой металл автомата, нагретый солнцем..._  
\- … Джон, ты вообще меня слышишь? - в этой реальности кто-то повысил голос, и мысленная картина бесследно растаяла.  
\- К сожалению, слышу, - огрызнулся доктор.  
\- Воспоминания сейчас не к месту, хватит теребить свои жетоны! Что за сентиментальный бред носить второй комплект, который явно принадлежал...  
Договорить Шерлок не успел, потому что сорвавшийся с места Джон за пару секунд успел преодолеть расстояние, разделявшее их, и с заломом руки впечатать щекой в дверной косяк. От неожиданности и боли Холмс охнул и напряженно замер, пока Уотсон ядовито шипел ему в ухо, куда тот должен запихать свои представления, что к месту, а что нет. Потом также стремительно отпустил, отпрянул, будто с сожалением, и скрылся в своей комнате.  
Оставшись на кухне один, Холмс окинул ее невидящим взглядом, рассеянно пригладил волосы и пошел на диван смотреть в потолок. Потянулся было к скрипке и передумал.

***

_Когда оступаешься в воспоминания, они затапливают мгновенно, не позволяя выплыть. Вот улыбка девочки, живущей по соседству, первая машина отца, пахнущая резиной и новой кожей, шум растущих за домом деревьев, первая затяжка едкого дыма, боль в разбитых после драки руках... Кажется, было так давно, но по-прежнему всецело властвует над чувствами и эмоциями._

Вернувшись в Лондон, Джон постоянно ощущал незримое присутствие своих воспоминаний в том, что видел вокруг, о чем говорил с Шерлоком или думал. Будто долго толпившиеся взаперти образы прошлого вдруг нащупали брешь в его отчуждении и высыпали наружу с шумом-гамом. Не то, чтобы ему это сильно мешало, но чувствовал он себя порой престранно. А такие, как этой ночью, всплески эмоций не припоминал за собой давно и глубоко раскаивался в несдержанности. _“Надо извиниться”_ , полночи уговаривал он себя, скрипя зубами, и с трудом заснул под утро.  
\- Джон, пожалуйста, просыпайся, - разбудил его осторожный голос Холмса, когда он, казалось, только закрыл глаза.  
Привыкший просыпаться сразу по сигналу тревоги, доктор тут же поднялся, свешивая ноги с кровати.  
\- Да, Шерлок, что случилось? - откликнулся он.  
\- Надо проверить одну догадку, откладывать нельзя.  
Этой фразы, заданной несколько напряженным тоном, было достаточно, чтобы Джон начал оперативно собираться.  
\- И не забудь, пожалуйста... - Шерлок махнул в сторону тумбочки и после кивка Уотсона покинул комнату.  
_“Надо же, целых два “пожалуйста” за 5 минут”_ , сонно восхитился доктор и, прихватив пистолет, покинул комнату следом.  
Уже в такси, пока они ехали, Джон снова почувствовал тщательно скрываемую соседом нервозность, но предпочел не вмешиваться в его тонкую душевную организацию от греха подальше, хотя ему еще предстояло извиняться... Шерлок заговорил первым:  
\- Мне показалось, тебе не понравилось, что вчера я оставил тебя одного.  
Дремавший вполглаза Джон усмехнулся и открыл глаза:  
\- Это ты как догадался? По количеству неотвеченных звонков?  
Холмс промолчал, а Уотсон уже серьезнее добавил:  
\- Разреши напомнить, я здесь для того, чтобы обеспечить твою защиту. Когда тебя носит черт знает где с моим оружием, прости, это невозможно.  
\- Я понял, - подал голос Шерлок. - Надеюсь, ты примешь во внимание тот факт, что я не привык работать с кем-то, только сам по себе...  
\- Да кто тебя выдержит? - вырвалось у Джона, и краем глаза он заметил, как младший Холмс невесело усмехнулся.  
Они помолчали.  
\- Скажи, кто такой Джекил Бэйл? - тихо спросил детектив.  
\- Не надо, Шерлок, я не хочу об этом говорить, - почти спокойно ответил ему доктор, отворачиваясь к окну.  
\- Когда-нибудь?.. - неожиданно мягко предположил Шерлок.  
\- Когда-нибудь, - неопределенно кивнул Джон.

***

Они вышли у небольшого домика на окраине города, и Холмс без колебаний направился стучать во входную дверь.  
\- Шерлок, 6 утра, это как-то неприлично - заявляться в такую рань, - тихо прокомментировал Уотсон.  
\- Неприлично спать так много... Доброе утро, миссис Танен, инспектор Лейстрейд, - детектив махнул удостоверением, - и мой коллега, лейт.. капитан Уотсон.  
Джон с трудом сдержал непрошенную улыбку.  
Стоящая в дверях женщина растерянно запахнула поплотнее халатик поверх сорочки:  
\- Д..да, чем могу помочь?  
\- Мы расследуем самоубийство вашего мужа, можно задать вам пару вопросов?  
\- Хорошо, проходите, - вздохнула вдова и посторонилась.  
Дом внутри был довольно уютный, без лишней вычурности и кричащих деталей, но все вещи очень добротные и явно тщательно подобранные друг к другу.  
\- Что вы хотите спросить? - поинтересовалась хозяйка, ставя греться чайник.  
Шерлок сходу пошел ва-банк:  
\- Миссис Танен, вы понимаете причину, по которой ваш муж решил покончить с собой?  
Женщина на секунду замерла, а потом, будто переломив себя, продолжила заниматься привычным ритуалом заваривания чая.  
\- Я уже рассказывала все вашим коллегам, - устало ответила она.  
\- Сейчас появились новые подробности дела, мне нужно услышать все с самого начала и из первых рук, - настоял Шерлок, довольно деликатно - отметил про себя доктор.  
\- Ну хорошо, - она поставила кружки перед гостями, а свою взяла в руки, вдыхая насыщенный запах, словно он успокаивал ее. - Я не знаю, правильно ли я толкую то, что происходило, но других догадок у меня нет, - начала она. - Мой муж был довольно честолюбивым человеком. Конечно, он не ждал, что все принесут ему на блюдечке, и вобщем не стремился к этому. Он просто чувствовал, что способен на многое, часто делал работу за других, выполнял сложные поручения, был трудоголиком в хорошем смысле этого слова. Он был хорошим человеком, - женщина на несколько секунд замолчала, задумавшись, и снова продолжила, - но его как будто преследовал злой рок. За последние годы он не то, что не был повышен в должности, но даже не поощрялся ничем. Все было так, словно.. про него забывали в тот миг, когда он закрывал очередной свой сверх сложный проект.  
\- Чем он занимался? - встрял Шерлок.  
\- Я не знаю, не могу вам сказать.  
\- Ладно, это не столь важно. И?  
Миссис Танен задумчиво покрутила крушку:  
\- Вот собственно это и могло быть причиной. Понимаете, это как бег по замкнутому кругу - ты стараешься изо всех сил, но время идет, а круг все тот же, и как бы ты не любил бежать, однообразие убивает.  
Уотсон согласно кивнул, уставившись в свою чашку. Кажется, он снова был занят своими мыслями.  
\- Но что-то изменилось? Мне кажется, должен был быть какой-то переломный момент? Как катализатор, - спросил Шерлок и подался вперед, когда женщина кивнула.  
\- Да, наверно этим моментом была его поездка на конференцию. Он тогда радовался как ребенок, что его наконец-то заметили, что ему поручили что-то особенное.  
\- И что потом? - нетерпеливо подгонял детектив.  
\- А ничего. Он вернулся домой молчаливый и потухший, как будто потерял надежду. После этого он и …  
Джон поспешно встал, протягивая хозяйке платок. Холмс шевелил губами, глядя перед собой.  
\- Последнее, - подал он голос, - скажите, ваш муж мог предать?  
Женщина подняла на него покрасневшие глаза и покачал головой:  
\- Нет, никогда. Он был честолюбив, но никогда не пошел бы по головам. Он был хорошим человеком, - повторила она и заплакала.  
Доктор посмотрел на Шерлока с выражением “когда же ты закончишь, изверг?”, и детектив неожиданно послушно поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Миссис Танен, я думаю, вскоре вы получите от правительства неплохую компенсацию, ведь ваш муж в своем роде совершил подвиг, - и ничего не объясняя, двинулся к выходу, прихватывая Джона за рукав куртки.  
\- Объясни мне, я ничего не понимаю, - попросил доктор, когда они сели в такси.  
Но Шерлок лишь скомандовал водителю:  
\- К Парламенту, - и уткнулся в блэкбери, игнорируя направленный на него удивленный взгляд соседа. - Позже, Джон, мне нужно кое-что закончить.  
Минут через двадцать он убрал телефон в карман:  
\- А вот теперь можешь задавать вопросы.  
Доктор задумчиво постукивал по ручке дверцы.  
\- Шерлок, мне казалось, Майкрофт говорил о гораздо большем количестве жертв с должностями повыше, чем эти двое. Почему ты взялся только за них, и как тебе удалось по ним вычислить, кто крот? Тебе же ведь удалось?  
\- В том-то и дело, что с высокими должностями все слишком скучно - пуля между глаз, оружие не найдено, исполнитель не найден, а заказчика достать и вовсе невозможно. С должностями пониже все кардинально по-другому по одной простой причине - на них экономят, - Шерлок улыбнулся. - Да, представь себе, чтобы убить чиновника зовут высокооплачиваемого киллера, а для смерти простого гос служащего вроде как достаточно портовых наемников. Вот и самоубийство попахивает дешевкой, а за такую ниточку грех не потянуть. К тому же все те высокопоставленные трупы были совершенно не важными персонажами. Майкрофт любит создавать видимость, что другие люди делают за него супер секретную ответственную работу, а он пользуется результатами их трудов, на самом деле он целиком и полностью контролирует все процессы сам, и потеря, казалось бы, “ключевых” помощников его несколько не затронула. Но когда стали гибнуть перспективные работники, которых Майкрофт готовил себе в настоящие помощники не один год, он заволновался.  
\- А мистер Танен? - уточнил Джон  
\- Он как раз был из перспективных, и сам того не ведая, выполнял по-настоящему секретные проекты. Знаешь, есть такая форма подготовки, когда учитель в течении долгих лет не признает успехов ученика, заставляя того поднимать свою планку все выше и выше. Довольно спорная методика...  
\- Но что случилось с Таненом? - нетерпеливо спросил доктор, когда Холмс замолчал, о чем-то задумавшись.  
\- Тот, кто понял, что устранение приближенных помощников Майкрофта не принесло плоды, внезапно наткнулся на удаленных и, как оказалось, гораздо более важных и решил сыграть на их честолюбии.  
\- Пообещал золотые горы и самореализацию?  
\- Признание, Джон, он очаровывал их признанием. Все верные псы явно или в глубине души хотят, чтобы их заслуги признали и оценили. Но Майкроф, надо отдать ему должное, превосходный стратег и психолог, он никогда не взял бы в команду потенциальных предателей.  
\- И кто же в итоге крот?  
\- Тот, кто был на этой конференции неофициально по сторонним делам. Я уже связался с братом, сомнений быть не может, - Холмс опять замолк.  
Джона уже потряхивало от нетерпения, и он неосознанно повысил голос:  
\- Так кто?!  
Шерлок повернулся к нему недоуменно:  
\- А, я так и не сказал? Уолш, кто же еще.  
Доктор завис:  
\- Тот самый Уолш?  
\- Ага, любимец народа, возомнил себя всемогущим и осмелился посягнуть на святое - место моего братца. Впрочем, он не настолько глупый человек, я даже думаю, он уже понял, что игра окончена. Надеюсь сегодня, когда его будут арестовывать, он поведет себя как джентельмен, так хоть останется в памяти народа мучеником, вы, простые люди, любите этот дешевый драматизм.  
Джон только хмыкнул на это высказывание и вдруг сказал:  
\- Восхитительно.  
\- Что? - непонимающе нахмурился Холмс.  
\- То, что ты вычислил убийцу, то, как ты это сделал, и то, в какие сроки, - Джон улыбался.  
\- Ты так думаешь? - переспросил Шерлок.  
\- О да! - выдохнул доктор.  
Холмс расцвел довольной улыбкой.  
Такси остановилось у Парламента, и следующие несколько часов доктор с детективом провели, посвящая вырванного из кровати ради такого случая Майкрофта Холмса в подробности дела.  
Когда все детали были урегулированы, Майкрофт довольно сдержанно похвалил (точнее поблагодарил) младшего брата за проделанную работу и отправился отдавать соответствующие распоряжения по задержанию службе безопасности. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Шерлок тоже вскочил со своего места:  
\- Пойдем, Джон, мы должны на это посмотреть, - и резво скрылся в коридоре. Доктор вылетел следом его догонять.  
\- Шерлок, тебе сейчас опаснее всего находиться в людных местах. Особенно здесь, - Джон быстро окинул взглядом длинный коридор, с чинно прохаживающимися государственными деятелями и снующими туда-сюда по поручениям их помощниками.  
Младший Холмс поморщился, отмахиваясь:  
\- Брось, Джон, я категорически не собираюсь пропускать задержание. Да и какой идиот будет стрелять в Парламенте?  
Словно в насмешку его словам, зрение доктора четко зафиксировало через плечо детектива черное дуло с глушителем, направленное ему в спину. Такое противоестественное в этом оживленном коридоре и такое однозначное. Шерлок мощным рывком был выдернут с прицела и отправлен за спину, пока Джона уже привычным движением вскидывал пистолет на поражение и нажимал на курок. В замкнутом пространстве звучно грянули звуки выстрелов, кто-то закричал, люди в испуге пригнулись к полу. Левое плечо Джона обожгло болью, и сразу стало нечем дышать. Его противнику повезло меньше - 2 пули между глаз, и его неподвижное тело уже окружали сотрудники службы безопасности.  
\- Упс... - доктор оседал на пол, повинуясь давящей на него темноте.  
“Скорую!!!” видел он мечущуюся расплывчатую долговязую тень, закрывая глаза. Внутри, куда он проваливался, было горячо и больно.

***

_С наблюдательной башни видно далеко, но во всех направлениях перед глазами лишь грязно желтая с пятнами чахлой растительности местность и бесконечные холмы. Джон ждет караван Джекила, чтобы наконец повидаться с другом, отсутствующим по заданию командования на базе уже несколько недель. Внутри смутная тревога и четкое ощущение дежавю, подсознательно доктор уже знает куда смотреть, чтобы заметить поднимающийся из-за склона дым.  
\- Тревога! - кричит он в рацию и не слышит собственного голоса. Тогда он бросается вниз, чтобы оповестить всех, но тело не слушается, а попадающиеся навстречу люди смотрят сквозь. Спустя бесконечно долгие минуты-часы он оказывается на месте, но живых посреди покореженного металла и дымящейся земли нет. Ненужный никому доктор мечется между остатками машин и почерневших тел.  
\- Джекил! - бросается он к свое находке и воет над неподвижным телом, еще теплым лишь от тлеющей на развороченной груди рубашки. У Джекила почему-то стеклянные серые глаза и подпаленные черные кудри._

Доктор вынырнул из сна с беззвучным криком и вскинулся бы, но что-то мешало: какие-то смутно осязаемые трубки, кислородная маска и тонкие сильные руки, прижимающие его за плечи к кровати. Джон лишь на секунду сфокусировал взгляд на знакомых скулах и провалился обратно в забытье.  
\- Живой.. живой.. - бормотал он тихо в маску, так что только сидящий на кровати слышал его.

Следующий раз Уотсон пришел в себя через несколько дней, когда его осматривал врач.  
\- Кризис миновал, дальше будет лучше, но, к сожалению, не так быстро, как всем хотелось бы, - сообщил тот.  
_“Кому это всем?”_ , пронеслась невнятная мысль.  
Когда дверь за врачом закрылась, комната начала крениться на Джона всей своей стерильно белой пустотой, и он спешно закрыл глаза, чтобы нырнуть обратно в темноту. 

Неделю он балансировал, даже не пытаясь различать, где сон, а где реальность - и там, и там было однообразно безрадостно, но физическое состояние шло на улучшение. 

К концу недели разум окончательно прояснился, и теперь Джон уговаривал тело поправляться скорее: он же солдат и слабым никому не нужен, на что тело сообщало ему, что внутри болит, снаружи болит, сил нет и желания куда-то идти и что-то делать тоже. И у Джона не было выбора, кроме как снова и снова прятать мысли в сны. Шерлок так и не появился. Уотсон злился на него, хотя скорее на себя - за то, что злился на него. В конце концов миссия завершена, разве не так? А дальше должно следовать возвращение.

Через две недели к оправившемуся Уотсону пришел генерал Беннет: рассказывал истории из прошлого, шутил шутки и, будто забывая, каждые 10-15 минут спрашивал Джона о его самочувствии.  
\- Отлично, генерал! - рыкнул не сдерживаясь Уотсон на вопрос, повторившийся уже в седьмой раз.  
И Беннет наконец услышал его, улыбнулся в усы как-то сконфуженно.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул какое-то время, чтобы полностью восстановиться, - как-то слишком по-отечески сказал он.  
\- Не требуется, - Джон отвернулся не в силах вынести этот сочувствующий взгляд.  
\- Джон, ты военврач и должен быть полностью дееспособен, возвращаясь к службе...  
\- Генерал, я и так пробыл здесь дольше, чем планировал, - не слишком деликатно огрызнулся Уотсон. - Задача выполнена, значит я возвращаюсь в часть.  
\- А повышение квалификации?  
\- В следующий раз сдам.  
\- Как скажешь, капитан, - Беннет поднялся и улыбнулся. - Тогда до следующей нашей встречи?  
\- До встречи, - кивнул Джон, потому что выдавить улыбку в ответ не удалось.

***

И вот спустя месяц Джон, наконец, прощался с городом. _“Навсегда”_ , зачем-то настырно крутилось в голове глупое слово. _“Может быть”_ , размышлял доктор. Перед отлетом у него оставалось несколько часов, чтобы закончить последние дела.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, да, Джекил? - тихо обратился он к белому надгробию. - Места в этом городе для меня так и не нашлось. И тебе твое здесь вряд ли нравится.  
Он не был разбит или раздавлен, он был пуст.  
\- Я так скучаю по тебе, дружище... _Что, наверно, допускаю мысль, что хотел бы увидеться поскорее._  
Но Джон никогда не скажет этого вслух. Солдаты такого не говорят.  
Сбоку что-то прошуршало. Обернувшийся доктор изумленно застыл, обнаружив рядом, почти за плечом, Шерлока. Почему-то с цветами.  
\- Жгешь мосты? - спросил он довольно резко.  
\- Просто зашел навестить, - соврал Джон.  
\- Как здоровье?  
\- Боже, Шерлок, ну хотя бы не спрашивай, как... - Джон замолчал, будто наткнувшись на невидимую преграду.  
_“Останься”_ , молчал Шерлок.  
_“Может, я останусь?”_ , молчал Джон.  
Но слышно было только ветер, здесь, на открытом пространстве, он дул всегда.  
\- Кому цветы? - спросил доктор между прочим.  
\- Тебе.. то есть ему.. хотя зачем они ему?.. значит, все-таки тебе.. для него, - Шерлок раздраженно отвернулся не в силах ответить на этот вопрос. - Майкрофт посоветовал, - буркнул он и протянул цветы, не оборачиваясь.  
Джон взял их и на автомате понюхал:  
\- А Майкрофт тебе именно васильки посоветовал или цветы в общем? - он бережно уложил их к памятнику друга.  
Холмс неопределнно дернул плечом.  
\- Так ты останешься? - спросил он.  
\- Это невозможно, Шерлок, все уже оформлено и...  
\- Да или нет?!  
Уотсон с сожалением вздохнул:  
\- Если бы ты спросил раньше...  
Детектив резко развернулся и встряхнул доктора за плечи:  
\- Господи, Джон, ты можешь просто ответить?!  
\- Да. Я бы остался, - сдался Уотсон. - Только что это меняет?  
Но Шерлок его уже не слушал, прижимая к уху телефон.  
\- Майкрофт, да, - и нажал отбой.  
Почти сразу телефон Джона завибрировал пришедшей СМС:  
“Ваша миссия на срок, который вы посчитаете нужным, остается прежней. МХ”  
Джон недоуменно воззрился на Холмса:  
\- Что, так просто?  
\- Это тебе просто, - буркнул Холмс, - а мне нужно есть и спать. Я не помню, когда делал это в последний раз, - и он широко зашагал прочь к выходу.  
Джон подхватил свой рюкзак и, бросив последний взгляд на белую плиту с васильками, устремился следом.

\- И что это будет? - спросил он у Шерлока, когда они собирались садиться в такси до Бейкер стрит.  
Холмс окинул его пристальным взглядом и довольно прищурился:  
\- Не знаю, но что-то довольно близкое к войне.


End file.
